


like a live wire

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Heartache, Heartbreak, Kinktober 2019, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonsense, Smut, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Leah works at Baratheon Industries and has a crush on Stannis Baratheon.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 25 - Hand job

Working at Baratheon Industries could be rather dull unless you thoroughly enjoyed working. Leah worked at Baratheon Industries along with many other employees. She was gathered with a couple of the secretaries sipping a cup of tea when the conversation steered to the old favorite, who was your favorite Baratheon? She pushed down the urge to roll her eyes and smiled politely at those that spoke.

Sarah, a petite blonde, often boasted about how she preferred Renly, though she was partial to Robert as well. It was a no brainer considering she was Renly’s secretary. As for Robert, he sometimes asked for her help, though the rumor was the only thing he needed help with was measuring the space under his desk. Leah wrinkled her nose at the thought and listened as most of the others agreed with her. Leah kept quiet and decided she had enough of their lunch break and was content to go back to her desk. 

She never participated in that particular conversation. She didn’t think the others would understand if she admitted that she preferred Stannis. The only other employee that could share her sentiment was Stannis’ secretary, an older woman named Berta, who had been at the company longer than most. But Berta never joined their conversations. 

Leah worked in the financial division often going over copious amounts of paperwork and ensuring no clerical errors were made. She considered her role to be small compared to most but she was the one who acquired signatures from all three Baratheon brothers. It was the highlight of her day. At around 2:30, every afternoon, Leah went to the top floor and gathered the required signatures. It was the only time she got to see Stannis.

She would admit she had a bit of a crush if it wasn’t such a daunting thought. She had followed Stannis Baratheon’s career in college and when she managed to get an internship she had been ecstatic. Not only was he an incredibly impressive figure in the business world, but he was also one of maybe four people in Westeros who could draw and demand the respect needed to be on top. Yes, technically, Robert was the CEO and the older brother but just a couple of weeks into her internship and she could see that he didn’t do much. No, most of the work went to Stannis and Renly, and even then Stannis did all the important CEO stuff that Robert should have been doing instead of traveling. Leah had quickly recognized that if she wanted to learn and rise in the business world, Stannis would be the one to study. And she was, as much as she could. She got to sit in meetings and she made sure she knew what was going on in every aspect and department. 

“Can you _believe_ she was flirting with _Stannis_?” Leah faltered in her typing but continued. Her eyes were on her computer screen but her ears were listening to the rather loud conversation. Two of the interns walked into the office giggling and taking a seat at their respective desks. There were only two other people in the office, the rest still at lunch. 

“I could have sworn I saw him _smile_ ,” the other girl giggled. Leah was losing concentration. What was she supposed to be typing? 

“Well, I heard she was applying for Berta’s job, and that’s why they were meeting.” Leah exhaled and tried not to read too much into it. Berta was retiring and when the notice went out that they were looking for applicants, Berta had encouraged her, personally, to apply. Leah was content with her job, especially since it came about shortly after her internship but a part of her knew that if she worked for Stannis it would be an incredible opportunity and so she had applied. She had yet to hear back from it. But...who were they talking about?

“Melisandre, she said. The way he was looking at her, though. She’s probably going to get the job. I bet she’ll be doing a bit more than organizing his schedule if you know what I mean.” The girls giggled. Leah needed air. 

She quickly saved what she was working on and exited out making sure to lock her computer before she left. She couldn’t very well just leave so she made her way to the cafeteria. There was a large outdoor balcony and Leah ignored her coworkers waving at her and made her way outside. She leaned on the railing, looked out over the city, and took a deep breath. She should have known she wouldn’t get the job. She was plain and _ordinary_. It didn’t matter if she was good at her job or not, all the Baratheon secretaries were pretty. Even Berta had been a model in her youth. 

“Yes, I think I got it.” Leah looked to her right. A woman with long red hair sat at one of the tables facing the railing, she was on the phone and didn’t seem to notice that Leah was standing there. She looked around but no one else was outside. “I know what I’m doing. You want dirt on the brothers, I get it. And I’ll find some, once I get the job, it'll be easy. Yes, he was practically drooling, it wouldn’t be too hard to seduce him.”

Leah blanched at the woman’s words and hurriedly rushed back inside. Who was she? She went back to her desk and forced herself to focus. The woman’s words followed her though and when Leah gathered the necessary documents and made her way to the top floor, later on, she was still worrying about it.

“Hello, Leah!” Leah smiled at the greeting from Berta and made sure to sign the necessary logs.

“Hello Berta,” she said a bit more subdued. She was chewing on her lower lip when she finished signing her name.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Berta asked. Leah startled at the question and quickly shook her head.

“Oh no, just a lot on my mind,” she replied. Berta nodded with a frown and Leah got the feeling she didn’t quite believe her.

“Well, all three boys are in and they shouldn’t be too busy. Also, I scheduled you for tomorrow at eleven, is that alright?” Berta looked at her expectantly. Leah gaped.

“Scheduled me for what?” She asked confused. Berta’s eyebrows drew together.

“An interview for the job?” She clarified. Leah was surprised.

“Oh, I thought the position had been filled,” she said, thinking about the interns. Berta shook her head.

“Mr. Baratheon has been conducting interviews but he hasn’t come to a decision yet. Though, I made it quite clear who I would choose,” she said winking. Leah flushed and smiled at the woman.

“Eleven is good,” she said picking up her papers and moving towards Roberts’s door at the other end. She noticed that his secretary was gone and hoped she wouldn’t be walking into something she didn’t want to see. She knocked on his door and smiled to herself when she could hear him laughing. He was probably on the phone and thus, it would be easier to be in and out. She heard a gruff voice telling her to come in so she pushed open the door and made her way to his oversized desk.

He was on the phone. He glanced at her with a smile and gestured for her to bring the papers over. She laid out the documents and handed him a pen. She pointed to where he needed to sign and hurriedly picked up the documents. She nodded to him respectfully and left at his nod. He continued whatever conversation he was engaged in with uproarious laughter.

She refrained from letting out a sigh and pushed her shoulders back. She walked over to the desk Sarah sat at and forced a smile.

“Hey, Leah,” she greeted. Leah signed in.

“Hello, Sarah, is he busy?” She asked. Sarah gave her a once over, something she did every day and then shook her head.

“No, you can go in,” she replied. Leah walked past her to Renly’s door and rolled her eyes. She could tolerate Sarah most of the time but sometimes all she wanted was to give her a piece of her mind. She forced those thoughts away and knocked.

“Come in!” she heard Renly say. She pulled open the door and walked as confidently as she could into his office. Renly was more intimidating than Robert in the sense that she knew he could be overly critical. He put a lot of stock in appearance and stature. She knew if she didn’t walk into his office as if she were on a catwalk then he would be giving her side looks that did nothing but lower her self-esteem. She must have done something right because he smiled at her.

“I only need three signatures today, Mr. Baratheon,” she said with a smile. He nodded and put his work to the side. She laid out the documents and handed him a pen. He took it, looked over the documents briefly, and then signed appropriately. She took them in turn, took the pen, and gave him a brief nod. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“See you tomorrow, Leah,” he replied, turning back to his work. She left with the same stride and tried to tame her nerves when she moved to Stannis’ door. Berta was busy making copies and she froze for a moment before knocking. Stannis was always busy and when she came he rarely looked at her for long before he went right back to work. She knocked.

“Come in,” a low voice said. Leah took a deep breath and opened the door. He met her eyes instantly and she gave him a small smile. He didn’t return it but he nodded. 

“Hello, Mr. Baratheon,” she greeted walking over to his desk with what she hoped wasn’t wobbly footsteps. He cleared his throat and swiveled in his chair so that he was facing a section of his desk that was clear. 

“Miss Rene,” he replied. Leah ignored the little jolt that went through her at hearing him say her last name. She pulled out the documents and tried to will her hands not to shake. She laid them out for him as she had done twice before and held out a pen. He was already looking over the first document when he reached for it. His fingers brushed hers and the gasp that escaped her was involuntary. His gaze met hers in slight confusion and she could feel her cheeks heat up. She took a small step back to steel herself. She stared at his desk in mortification. She didn’t move until she heard the movement of the pen. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. He had a scowl on his face and was finishing up signing his name on the last document.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said. She picked up the papers and tried to move as quickly as she could towards the door.

“Miss Rene,” Stannis called out. She turned around and realized he was still holding her pen. She walked over to him as calmly as she could and took her pen back. Their eyes met and Leah felt herself blush even more. She wondered if he could tell. She nodded at him and hurriedly rushed out. She gave a nervous smile to Berta before making her way to the elevator. When the doors shut she took shaky breaths. She clutched her folder to her chest and gripped the pen. She mentally chastised herself. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to embarrass herself? 

She made her way to her desk and flexed her hands against the cold surface. He was a hard man. That much she knew to be true. He was cordial, coldly polite, and didn’t tolerate anything less in exchange. He was divorced and had a daughter. She never came to the offices but from what she heard she was sick when she was a child and had a horrible scar. Leah didn’t like the way others spoke about her. 

Stannis had thinning hair and what many considered to be a permanent scowl. He worked more than his brothers and was often described as curt. He was tall and sometimes Leah wondered if the wrinkles between his eyebrows ever relaxed. He was always polite to her and never said more than was needed. Their fingers never brushed before though. 

She exhaled shakily as she thought of it. It was a small touch, barely a second, but it was as if her body had been pulled taut like a string. The brief strike of lightning had zinged from her fingertips to her wrist and then faded as it reached her elbow. It had made her gasp and as she recalled the moment, she couldn’t help but get angry with herself. It had been a touch, a touch! Nothing more and yet why was her heart pounding? 

She sat there for several more minutes and then continued to work.

. . .

Her day passed without any more excitement. When she left the office she stopped at her favorite spot and picked up some takeout before going home. Her apartment was small and there was nothing to exactly write home about. Her black cat, Midnight, greeted her loudly. And Leah took the time to change into something comfortable before laying out her food and feeding her cat. She bunkered down on her couch and browsed Netflix before choosing a random movie and eating. Her mind was still occupied by thoughts of Stannis and her interview the next day that she wasn’t even sure what she watched. She recalled there being a girl and a guy but that was all she could remember. She sighed and moved to her bedroom where she slumped under her covers and pulled out her phone. 

She was exhausted and with a glance at her social media, she drifted to sleep.

She woke up at her usual time, torturously early, and got ready. She spent ten minutes in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She was going to be interviewed for what was essentially her current dream job and she had to look perfect. She bit her top lip and finally settled on an outfit. 

She wore a comfortable charcoal grey pencil skirt with stockings, a mustard long-sleeved blouse that she bought recently and hadn’t worn yet, and her usual three-inch Mary Jane heels. She swept her hair back meticulously in a tight bun and applied the barest amount of makeup. She wasn’t exactly satisfied with the image she made in her mirror but it was her best and she would just have to soldier on even if she thought she looked plain. 

She snuggled her cat before leaving knowing her sister would be over a bit later to check in on her and feed her. She tried not to fidget on her way to work but standing in the subway she tugged on her blouse and felt like people were staring at her. She looked around but no one seemed to care. She willed herself to stop worrying but couldn’t get rid of the ball of anxiety in her chest. What if she didn’t get the job? What if Stannis didn’t like her and went with the other woman? Could she bear it if she didn’t get the job? She chewed on her lip even though she knew she probably shouldn’t for her lips’ sake. She didn’t know if she could take the rejection. 

“Hey, Leah! Big day, huh?” Leah cursed that, despite the rumors, Sarah was a competent secretary and often got to work early. She forced a smile but couldn’t help but feel like all she could manage was a grimace. Sarah beamed at her and Leah tried not to let her anxiety get worse. They pulled open the doors and made their way to the elevator.

“Are you nervous?” Sarah asked. Leah wished desperately that Sarah would have asked her anywhere but the crowded elevator. She gave a stiff nod and tried to ignore some of the looks they got. “I’m sure you’ll do fine! You have Berta’s backing, don’t you?” She looked at her like she was curious about her answer and it was that moment that Leah slid her eyes away and caught the stare of a woman. She had long red hair like the lady she had seen on the balcony and she was glaring at her. Leah shifted her eyes away and tried not to visibly shudder. Something about the woman was unnerving. Leah gave a small shrug and smiled in reply. Sarah must have finally taken the hint because she was blissfully silent until the doors opened onto Leah’s floor.

“See you later!” She said brightly just as the elevator doors closed. Leah sighed and rushed to her desk. It was a small relief when she sat down and set her things up for the day. Her ball of anxiety never lessened and only got worse as the time drew near for her interview, however. 

At 10:40 she set her work aside and stood. She straightened out her skirt and collected her folder of everything she thought she would need. She took a quick moment to look at her reflection in the mirror in the restroom before deciding she looked fine. She grabbed her folder and made her way to the elevator. She knew it was best to be early and she could feel her hands shaking as the elevator climbed. 

She walked out onto the floor and instantly met the eyes of Berta who smiled at her brightly. Leah tried to return it but wasn’t sure she succeeded. She noticed that Sarah wasn’t around and was slightly relieved because of it. 

“Early as usual,” Berta commented. Leah gave her a small smile.

“Good morning,” she said in greeting. Berta nodded and then motioned for her to sit. 

“Good morning, Leah. Stannis will call you in shortly.” Leah paced for a moment before finally sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area. It was five minutes until her interview and she had to force her leg not to bounce up and down in nervousness. She tried not to watch the clock but was failing. 

At exactly two minutes before eleven, Berta’s phone rang and Leah jumped at the sound. Berta answered and caught her eye. She gestured towards Stannis’ closed-door and Leah stood on shaky legs. 

“Yes, she’s here. I’ll send her in.” Berta said. Leah took a deep breath and moved towards the door. Berta said something encouraging but she couldn’t recall for sure what it was. She opened the door without knocking and grimaced at how unnatural it felt. She was so used to knocking before entering and briefly panicked as she wondered if she should have knocked but she silently chastised herself. Berta said she could go in and Stannis knew she was there. 

Stannis stood as she walked in and held out his hand. Leah instinctively shook his hand and tried to ignore the way her skin tingled at the contact. 

“Welcome, Miss Rene,” he said stoically.

“Good morning, Mr. Baraetheon,” she greeted him, giving him a polite smile. She hoped he couldn’t tell how nervous she was and she silently thanked whatever gods were listening that her hand hadn’t noticeably shaken. He gestured towards one of the armchairs in front of his desk and Leah made sure to straighten her posture as she sat. 

“Thank you for considering me for this position, I understand how busy you are, and I appreciate you taking the time to see me,” she said politely. He nodded at her and dismissed her pleasantries with a wave of his hand while he opened a folder and perused it. She assumed it was her file and sat quietly while she waited for him to get started. His eyebrows were in their usual position and she resisted the urge to chew on her lip as she wondered what he was thinking. They never had an actual conversation before and she quietly marveled at how wonderful that would be.

“You graduated from King’s Landing University with a major in Business and a minor in mathematics. You were able to snag a coveted spot in our internship program where you worked until you graduated. You applied for a job in our finance department and managed to become one of our internal auditors. Frankly speaking, you have a well-positioned and well-paying job. I can easily see you being with us for a long time.” He said, she nodded and clasped her hands together to get them to stop shaking. He complimented her. And it was true. She had a good job, she had no reason to complain but she wanted to do more, to become more. And she had possibly gone as far as she could in her department considering her resume but she hadn’t set out to be an internal auditor. She wanted to be like Stannis.

“Yes, that’s right.” He glanced at her and then looked back at the folder. He had a pensive look on his face and seemed to be trying to work out some problem that she wasn’t privy to. She swallowed and forced herself not to fidget. What was he thinking?

“Miss Rene, why do you want this job?” He asked bluntly and Leah tried not to let her nerves win. Didn’t he realize how lucrative it would be to be his secretary and assistant? Sure, she would be doing a lot of clerical work but she would also be typing out his notes, accompanying him on trips, and being around him all the time. The amount she could learn and grow was invaluable. She was determined to make her mark and to have people know her name. Most people would probably see the position as a demotion or even unimportant but she knew better. It was the closest she would get to be an apprentice. She met his eyes.

“I enjoy my job in the financial department but I am also aware that in the business world to truly learn and earn my spot I have to put in the work. I am certain that being a secretary to someone as accomplished and experienced as yourself can lend plenty of opportunities to grow and prove myself. I am also aware of everything you do for this company and if I can be a part of making sure your day is as productive as it can be then that in itself would be an accomplishment. I respect Berta and this job. And I will do my best to make her proud.” It was a mouthful and exposing but she couldn’t help the truth. Stannis eyed her critically before glancing back at the folder. 

“Everything here tells me that you would be more than qualified for the job. I have heard nothing but glowing praise from your supervisor as well as from Berta herself. None of the other applicants can say the same. You will start next week, Berta will spend the rest of this week telling you what you need to know. You will be working on a two-week trial basis. If you end up not being a fit then you will be able to go back to your job in finance. Berta will take care of everything. You can go.” He closed the folder and stood. Leah was in a state of shock when she stood and shook his hand. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said, he gave her a brief nod before turning back to his work and pushing her folder aside. She walked out of his office still unsure if she heard correctly. Berta was beaming at her when she walked out and that’s when it sunk in. She was going to be Stannis Baratheon’s secretary! She smiled a real smile and listened as Berta laid out various documents that she wanted her to go over. 

Her euphoria was short-lived though when she felt eyes on her. She turned only to realize the woman she had seen in the elevator was sitting staring at her. Berta must have followed her gaze for she gave a small huff.

“You can go in now Ms. Asshai.” Leah never heard Berta speak so curtly and watched as the red-headed woman stood and sauntered over to Stannis’ office door with a smirk. She looked Leah up and down and then pushed into his office. Leah looked back at Berta who was glaring at the office door.

“That’s Melisandre. I don’t like her.” Berta said with such venom that Leah was unsettled. She shivered as she realized that the woman whose conversation she overheard was the same woman that the interns had been gossiping about.

“Berta, I need to tell you something.”

. . .

It had been a natural decision to tell Berta what she heard Melisandre say on the phone and the absolute look of outrage on Berta’s face had been fearsome. Berta assured Leah she would take care of it and sent her on her way back to her desk to look over a rather comprehensive binder filled with notes and regulations as to how Stannis Baratheon liked things to operate. Leah had opened the binder with interest and was impressed at how much work Berta must have put into it. 

The rest of the week passed with Berta showing Leah everything she needed to know that wasn’t covered in the binder while also helping her with transitioning to leave. A big party was held for Berta that Friday. Stannis didn’t attend but she had seen how he called Berta into his office earlier that day and had given her a present. Berta was crying and clutching the gift to her chest when she reemerged but wouldn’t share what Stannis had given her. She was happy though.

Leah had bristled when she overheard some of the other employees talk about how heartless Stannis must be if he didn’t even bother to attend his secretary’s retirement party. Even Renly and Robert had made an appearance. She had been tempted to interrupt and put them in their place but refrained from doing so. Somehow she didn’t think Stannis would appreciate her letting others know about the gift and she wasn’t sure any of the others would even understand the significance of the gesture.

Her first week had gone by without a hitch. She was kept extremely busy and she often went straight home after work, fed her cat, and passed out in her bed. She had learned a lot in the first week. Her only disappointment had been how little she _talked_ with Stannis. She was yearning for at least one conversation that didn’t have anything to do with work but she paced herself. If she survived her two weeks then maybe in time he would get more comfortable with her.

But that changed when on Monday afternoon after Stannis had lunch once again with Melisandre, things got too comfortable. Leah had tolerated Melisandre since she got the job and not the redheaded woman but she still didn’t like her. Berta never expanded on their conversation and she wasn’t sure if she could ask about it. Stannis had lunch with Melisandre three days out of the first week and it grated on her. Were they dating? Why was he seeing her? But she knew her place and didn’t ask. 

Leah had been working out his schedule for the next two months, making sure that it was meticulous and that no one got double-booked when Stannis called her.

“Yes, sir?” she said into the phone. Stannis was making a weird sound on the other end and Leah was immediately concerned.

“Get in here,” he huffed before hanging up. Leah hurriedly locked her computer and went into his office. He was sitting on one of the leather sofas in the corner of his office that was kept for visitors. He looked extremely uncomfortable and Leah was worried that maybe he was hurt or sick. “Lock the door.” He was more gruff than usual and she hurried to comply. She stood uncertainly and cautiously walked towards him. He looked both embarrassed and angry. His cheeks were red and Leah blushed at the sight of him blushing. He was sitting awkwardly on the couch and seemed to be contemplating something.

“Are you alright, sir?” she asked. He looked at her as if remembering she was there and let out an annoyed sound. He ran his hand through his thinning hair and seemed to be grinding his teeth.

“I seem to have accidentally taken...something and I need your help,” he gritted out. Her heart raced and she moved towards his desk.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” she asked, reaching for his phone.

“No!” he yelled before she could pick up the phone. She froze and looked at him. He huffed and sighed before sitting upright in a normal position. Leah’s face grew hot and she couldn’t help but be embarrassed as well. The front of his pants was tented noticeably and that’s when Leah realized he had an erection. She thought about what he said and then realized that he must have taken some kind of erectile dysfunction medication. 

“Sir?” she said in question. She wasn’t sure what he wanted her to do. He avoided her gaze and clenched his fists.

“I think Melisandre might have slipped me something,” he said lowly. Leah felt a surge of anger strike through her at the implication. “Berta told me what you said. I should have listened.” It was an uncomfortable admission and Leah wasn’t sure how to respond. He looked so uncomfortable and ashamed that Leah bit her lip and contemplated an option on how to help him. It was outrageous, invasive, and incredibly unprofessional but she wasn’t sure what else to do. The only thing he could do was wait it out but he had several meetings starting in an hour and she doubted it would go down by then. She could call an ambulance and they could probably give him something but he had been adamant about not doing that. Which left the only option she could think of. She could help him. 

She wasn’t sure if that’s what he had in mind and she was practically considering putting her job on the line but she couldn’t deny that a part of her _wanted_ to help him. She walked away from his desk and sat awkwardly next to him. He wasn’t looking at her but at the windows. He was grinding his teeth and she remembered how Berta told her to remind him not to. She took a deep breath and swallowed as she reached up to gently place her fingertips against his jaw. He moved slightly to look at her and she gently pressed to get him to stop, he did.

“Berta said to remind you not to grind your teeth,” she said. She wondered where her courage came from. He didn’t pull away from her. A small sense of pride went through her when he stopped grinding and allowed her to gently touch him. She drew her fingertips lightly down the side of his throat and then stopped. She withdrew her hand. “I could help you.” He had returned to looking away from her but then his eyes snapped to hers at her words. Their eyes met and Leah’s breath caught. She looked at his crotch and then back to him as if to wordlessly imply her intention. She could see his jaw move as he swallowed and looked back out the windows. He gave a curt nod and shifted on the couch so that he was leaning back and his legs were a bit more spread. 

Leah couldn’t believe what was happening and she willed her hands not to tremble as she reached for his belt buckle. He didn’t pull away from her or try to stop her so she kept going. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. She pulled his pants open and then reached inside. He was incredibly hard. A jolt of pleasure hit her core as she realized what she was doing. She gently pulled his erection out and couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her. He was well-endowed and Leah couldn’t get her brain to work properly. She felt his whole body stiffen before relaxing and noticed the way his breathing changed. 

She stroked him twice before deciding that it would probably go better with some form of lubricant. She looked around helplessly before licking her hand. His gaze had moved to her briefly at the gesture and then quickly looked away as she touched him again. 

Leah wanted to make it good for him. She experimented with her strokes and her grip. He liked a tight grip with even and sure strokes. His hips were slightly moving in rhythm with her and she could feel her breathing become uneven. It was both daunting and exciting. She was giving Stannis Baratheon a handjob. 

She looked at him and liked the picture he made. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape in what was obvious pleasure. His breathing was heavy and his fists were held tightly against the leather couch. She sped up her strokes and wanted more than anything to taste him. Precum beaded on the head of his cock and she was constantly swiping her thumb over it to add to her spit. She wondered how bitter he would taste and had to restrain herself from taking that next step. He hadn’t agreed to that, she didn’t want to overstep. That whole thought was outrageous considering that she was stroking her boss’s penis in his office because some woman decided to drug him. 

Anxiety was coming back to her as she wondered what this meant. Was she going to be fired? Would he punish her for this? But what bothered her the most was the thought that he was only allowing her to do this because he needed it and not because he wanted her to. She had her hand around his cock and she wanted more. She wanted to feel more of that electricity his touch elicited. She wanted to know what it was like for him to look at her like he _wanted_ her. And her heart clenched painfully at the thought that he couldn’t possibly feel the same way.

Stannis groaned into his fist and Leah was startled as he came on her hand. There was a lot of his semen on her hand and for several moments she wasn’t sure what to do. She let go of his half-hard cock and then stood primly. She needed to clean her hand and she needed to get out of there.

“Is there anything else you need, sir?” she asked in what she hoped sounded like an indifferent tone of voice. She needed to escape before she broke down in front of him. She could still hear his heavy breathing and what sounded like rustling and then a zipper.

“No.” She hurried out of his office and tried her best to hide her hand. Sarah wasn’t at her desk and neither was Robert’s secretary. Leah hurried to the restroom and into a stall. She was moments away from a panic attack. She stared at her hand and then without even thinking about it, she licked some of his come. The taste was surprisingly not as bitter as she thought it would be and she startled at how depraved the act felt. She grabbed some tissue and wiped his essence away before standing and nearly throwing it into the toilet. She flushed it and then left the stall to the sink. She washed her hands twice and then looked at herself in the mirror. 

Had she done that?

Leah left the restroom and went back to her desk. It was only once she was back in her seat that she realized someone was sitting in the waiting area. Melisandre sat there glancing at her watch and tapping her feet impatiently. She spotted Leah and then glared something fierce before standing and making her way to her desk.

“I’m here to see Stannis,” she said in a honey voice that wasn’t fooling Leah. Leah hated the woman.

“It’s not a good time,” she said without thought. Leah wondered where that had come from and then immediately regretted it. What if Stannis did want to see her? He said he should have listened to her and Berta but what did that mean exactly?

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll want to see me,” she said with a self-righteous smirk and that’s when Leah realized that she must think he was still under the effects of whatever drug she had slipped him. She couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips as she picked up her phone and called him.

“Yes?” He said on the other end still sounding slightly breathless. Leah maintained eye contact with Melisandre.

“Ms. Asshai is here to see you,” she said. There was silence on the other end and then she heard something akin to a growl.

“Send her in,” he said before hanging up. Leah smiled widely.

“You can go in.” Melisandre gave her a sardonic smirk and sauntered into his office. It was minutes before Leah heard muffled shouting. She felt a surge of satisfaction and went back to her work.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fully understand how a handjob is a kink but whatevs, it's one of the prompts I had for kinktober. And yes, I'm still trying to finish it! I am not a consistent writer, just fyi. Writing takes time for me lol.  
> This story is more of like an idea I had at 3 am and ended up writing before I could stop myself. Even though I have another writing project I was supposed to be working on all year...  
> Also, I don't know how business work stuff works so that's all guess work. It might not make sense but whatevs.


	2. strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 26 - Against a wall

**_When I wake up all alone_ **

**_And I’m thinking of your skin_ **

**_I remember, I remember what you told me_ **

. . .

Three weeks went by without anything else happening and Leah was starting to resign herself to that fact. She didn’t know what she expected. It had been a one-time thing and he was her boss. She went about her job as if the whole thing hadn’t happened and Stannis did the same.

As easy as that sounded, it was rather difficult for Leah. It was one thing to have a crush and then something else entirely to know what he looked like in the height of pleasure. The whole scene haunted her dreams and daydreams. It was torture, one that was building tension inside of her that she didn’t know what to do with.

She did her best to ignore it but it was getting impossible the longer she spent in his presence.

“Miss Rene?” Leah shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Stannis. She was standing in his office with several files he requested. He was looking at her with a frown and something akin to concern. She felt herself blush and she promptly handed him the files. She turned quickly to make a swift exit but then she heard him stand from his chair. “Leah.” She froze in her steps and the jolt that went through her had her unsteady on her feet. Stannis had said her name, her first name. She turned to look at him. He had a look on his face that confused her. He wasn’t looking at her but at the wall with his hands in his pockets like he was in deep thought.

“Sir?” She said her voice sounded small. She watched him for several moments before taking a step forward. His eyes moved back to her at the motion.

“I wanted to apologize. What happened was unprofessional and I shouldn’t have put you in that position,” he said. He looked so uncomfortable and unsure of himself that Leah was tempted to comfort him. She knew all of that but she had wanted to do it. His gaze met hers. She bit her lip wanting more than anything to tell him that she didn’t _mind_. His eyes zeroed in on her lips and for a moment something dark flashed across his face before he looked away. Leah was reminded of that day and the heat that had been on his face. 

“I didn’t mind,” she whispered. She flushed and wondered where her courage came from. Had she said that out loud? Stannis snapped his gaze to hers and for a second she panicked that maybe he would just fire her after all. The air between them was heavy and charged something that made Leah want to flee. She wanted him but the implications of such an encounter were beyond what she was ready for. 

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed and the frown that he was so famous for deepened. She wanted to touch his jaw again, to coax a smile. Her fingers twitched. They didn’t move and then suddenly she was pressed back against the wall and he was kissing her. 

Leah had yelped at the movement but quickly melted into his wandering hands and insistent lips. He was tugging on her blouse and the hem of her skirt. He was hard against her stomach and his lips moved over hers with a hunger she felt everywhere. She was pulling at his belt and before she could even think about it she nipped at his lip. The growl that escaped him had her dripping and with strength, she didn’t know he had, he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He plunged into her wetness with an embarrassing sound and all she could do was hold onto him as he started to pound into her.

She restrained her moans, biting into his suit coat and marveling at the low grunts that escaped him. He felt so good in her and Leah couldn’t quite believe it was happening. Every contact with his skin and his touch had her clutching at his back and wanting more. Did he understand what he did to her? How needy she was for his attention? 

Leah was nearing her peak when he made several hard thrusts and then came. The way his whole body stiffened brought her back to reality. He gently pulled out of her and let her down. The sound was loud in the big office and Leah cringed. 

He took a couple of steps back, breathing heavily, and seemed to be avoiding her eyes. She could feel his come dripping out of her so she rushed to his bathroom and cleaned herself with shaky hands. She looked in the mirror and quickly undid her hair to fix it. She tried her best to fix her appearance while her stomach twisted painfully at what had just happened. She let herself fall deeper into something that was going nowhere. All she had to do was think about how quiet he was to know that this had been another thing that wasn’t meant to happen. She walked back into his office and pushed her emotions down.

“Will there be anything else, sir?” She asked. He was back at his desk and looking through the files she had brought. He shook his head. Her chest clenched painfully and she left his office. She tried not to slam the door but it still sounded loud in her ears. The floor was thankfully empty. Renly was in Highgarden for some charity function and Robert had taken a trip to Essos. Sarah had gone with Renly.

Leah sat at her desk and pushed away her emotions and thoughts. She focused on her work.

. . .

Several months without another incident and Leah was thriving in her job. If there was one thing she was good at it was suppressing her feelings and soldiering on. She was sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen. She had gotten an email from a friend from college. Sansa Stark was opening her own business affiliated with her family’s company. She was offering her a job and a change of scenery. Leah bit her lip and thought about it. It was true that she was doing well at her job but she couldn’t deny that it was tough being around Stannis. Her heart was bruised by how easily she had been used. Besides, Leah loved the cold.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice said. Leah looked at the woman and tried to be cordial. Melisandre looked as radiant as ever and she wondered why she was there. Stannis hadn’t had contact with her in months, right?

“Good morning,” she replied. “How can I help you?” She forced a smile. The redhead looked too happy and when she said she was there to see Stannis, Leah felt her stomach drop. She called him only for him to tell her to let her through. She motioned toward the door and watched as she sauntered into the office. 

Leah didn’t hear shouting. Instead, several moments later the door opened. Stannis had his jacket and Melisandre was on his arm. They moved towards the elevator the vision of a couple. Leah sat there rigidly. Stannis only looked at her seconds before the elevator doors closed. The pain in her chest was too much. She looked back at the computer and with a heavy heart wrote back to Sansa Stark.

. . .

“I don’t understand.” Leah was trying to explain to Stannis that she was quitting. That Berta had agreed to come back temporarily until another assistant could be found. 

“I have enjoyed my time here at Baratheon Industries but...I got a job offer in the North. I think it would be best if I took it.” She wanted to leave. She couldn’t stand being around him anymore not when she knew that despite everything he was dating Melisandre. 

“You’ve only been my assistant for five months,” he said as if that was reason enough for his confusion. Leah huffed. His gaze cut to hers.

“I can’t be around you anymore.” She never meant to say it. She didn’t want him to know how she felt. She didn’t want any of it. The shock on his face would have been comical if she didn’t feel so used. “The last five months have been more than I had anticipated. I think we both know that there have been times where we both crossed a line that shouldn’t have been crossed. Frankly, my heart can’t take anymore, not with you. This is my last day. Berta will be here tomorrow. I wish you well, Mr. Baratheon.” She left quickly. He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to stop her. She knew it was the right choice but her heart still ached.

. . .

**_We’re not lovers, we’re just strangers_ **

**_With the same damn hunger_ **

**_To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Strangers by Halsey.


	3. ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis' POV  
> \- Years after Leah left Baratheon Industries, Stannis sees her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this short story. I hope whoever reads this, enjoyed it :)  
> TW: There is a mention of stillbirth in this chapter, just mentioned and it's in accordance with Stannis but thought I would throw this in there just in case.

Stannis was grinding his teeth, there was a faint ache in his jaw and he knew if he didn’t stop, he would be feeling it later. He only ever glanced at the society pages and mostly to keep up to date with the latest of his social circles. He had avoided the section, however, ever since the ‘incident’ happened.

He sighed heavily as he thought of it. He knew he shouldn’t have dated Melisandre, he had been warned. Dating the Red Woman had come from a place of desperation. He had been tempted, tempted to start an illicit affair with his assistant. He still felt an ache somewhere in between his ribs whenever he thought of _her_. He had gone over it and over it in his head. He refused to become Robert. And so, he had called Melisandre and rekindled their relationship. 

It had been a different kind of a pain to look into Leah’s eyes and see betrayal. She had quit soon after, leaving him to his grim moods and his recklessness. He wouldn’t call it heartbreak, they hadn’t been in a relationship, there was nothing to break but he could admit to having been hurting somewhat. It’s why he threw himself into his relationship with Melisandre, it was why she had claimed power over him. 

A year later and all his and his brother’s dirty laundry had been aired out in every gossip rag on the internet. Selyse and their three stillbirths had been featured, the information had been private before the tell-all. Robert and his many mistresses were named and featured with pictures. And Renly was unfortunate enough to have pictures taken of him with another man by the name of Olyvar. It had been a gruesome time. Baratheon Industries had never suffered so much then the months following. 

It had taken careful maneuvering and with the help of his exhaustive lawyers including Renly’s good friend, Brienne, to fix the scandal. Baratheon Industries managed to come out mostly unscathed but a deal Stannis had been working on at the time had fallen through. It had been his biggest shame and regret. Robert had railed at him when they found out that it had been Melisandre that had gathered the information. She had been working with some unknown associates to get the info. Stannis still had a sneaking suspicion that Robert’s wife, Cersei, had been involved but had been unable to find any evidence. Stannis had calmly retorted that if Robert were faithful to his wife then maybe there wouldn’t have been a scandal to uncover, Robert hadn’t cared for that comment. 

Renly, on the other hand, had been devastated. He wasn’t cheating on Loras but Melisandre had done her best to make it look like he was. Olyvar was the host to a modern club that Renly had been interested in buying and the man had been more than flirtatious, but Renly swore he hadn’t taken an interest. He and Loras had fought for weeks until Olyvar had given an official statement online that nothing had happened and that Renly hadn’t cheated on the Highgarden favorite. Things had quieted down between the two but Stannis knew that Loras’ grandmother kept imploring him to end the relationship. It was a testament to how much they loved each other that Loras continuously refused.

Stannis, on the other hand, didn’t know what he could say. If anything half the gossip was that people felt bad for him and the other half blamed him for Selyse’s death as if somehow they knew his late wife. Shireen had been sympathetic and released her own statement about how the whole matter was a private one and that the people responsible for telling everyone should be ashamed of themselves. Though, she had been quite upset at him for allowing Melisandre to do something so heinous. Stannis left the media fixing to his PR team.

Several years later, and the whole thing still made him angry. He was finally in a position to try again at the deal that fell through. He was trying to buy into a property in Lannisport, to extend their reach and had just been on the cusp of securing a deal with Lannister Enterprise when the whole thing dropped and they had withdrawn their offer. But, that wasn’t why Stannis was grinding his teeth.

He was in a car on his way to Lannister HQ when he had glanced at the society pages. She was there, in black and white, hand in hand with Jaime Lannister. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more, he could tell she had grown into herself. She looked confident, stylish, and happy. Her hair was drawn into an elegant bun that accentuated her face. Pearl earrings dropped from her ears drawing his eyes to her neck and then to the sophisticated black dress she wore. It was impeccable and didn’t show too much skin, he cringed thinking about the last dress he had seen Margaery Tyrell in. There was a brilliant smile on her face as she glanced at the camera. She was holding hands with Tywin Lannister’s oldest and the two were the vision of a high society couple. Stannis forced himself to turn the page.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been following her career. Leah Rene had left Baratheon Industries to work for Sansa Stark in setting up her business, a business that widened the agricultural scene in the North and was making the Stark family millions. When her work was done, she was offered a job with Lannister Enterprise in Lannisport having befriended Tyrion Lannister in his brief stay in the North. She had proven herself again and again. So much so, that rumors were that she now had the trust of Tywin Lannister himself. But of course, Stannis thought, why else would she be dating Jaime Lannister? Everyone knew the oldest Lannister child had been reluctant to take on his father’s business or even settle down. And now he had _her_ on his arm. 

Stannis’s mind couldn’t concentrate on what he was trying to read so he dropped the newspaper and looked out the window. He wondered if he would see her. Would she be present at this meeting? A shiver went down his spine as he remembered how her lips felt against his. He forced his thoughts away, not wanting to remember how _good_ things had been with her. He had no right in thinking about it, she belonged to someone else now.

. . .

“So, things have finally quieted down, have they?” Tyrion Lannister was the tolerable one compared to his siblings, Stannis often thought, but he still didn’t like him. He was sitting in his spacious office, the man wanted to have a brief conversation before the meeting started.

“It’s been quite some time since things _quieted_ down,” Stannis bit out, not sure what the Lannister wanted. Tyrion was eyeing him critically as if trying to discern something that Stannis wasn’t privy to. Stannis resisted the urge to sigh and shift around in his seat. A few moments passed like this before he heard the door open and the distinguishable sound of heavy clacking on the floor. 

“Ah, Leah!” Tyrion said in greeting, causing Stannis to stiffen in his seat. He hadn’t anticipated seeing her so soon. He turned in his seat but then she was there by Tyrion’s desk handing him a thick folder. Stannis knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. She was stunning. 

The Leah he knew walked around in tight modest skirts and elegant blouses with the barest touch of makeup but this wasn’t her at all. Instead, the woman in front of him wore an impeccably cut black suit that hugged her curves without being vulgar and sleek enough to show that it was incredibly well made and most likely pricey. She wore shiny black heels that matched the flair of her pants and the barest skin was visible on top of her feet. Her suit jacket was parted to reveal a silk blouse with a deep v, that hinted at a cleavage that she previously hid but Stannis knew was there. Around her neck was a chain of silver that dropped to a small diamond. Her hair was in her customary bun but somehow looked shinier and sleeker. She wore black eyeliner that accentuated her eyes and the barest of makeup besides her bright red lipstick that drew one’s gaze to her lips. 

Stannis stood without thought and held out his hand. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Tyrion was watching the exchange with interest. Leah gave him a dazzling smile and shook his hand as if they were old friends. 

“Stannis! It’s so nice to see you again,” she said brightly. The electricity that zinged through his hand and up his wrist was sudden and then it was gone. They parted and Stannis was left missing the feeling.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, as well, Miss Rene,” he replied, not willing to look away from her eyes. 

“Soon to be Mrs. Lannister!” The sound of a fourth voice broke through Stannis’ thoughts and he turned to see Jaime Lannister stride into the room with an air of arrogance. Stannis watched as he latched onto Leah as if she were a pretty trinket and promptly kissed her without thought of everyone else in the room. The pang that went through his chest was foreign and he didn’t like it. Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist and it was only then that Stannis caught the glimmer of a large ruby on Leah’s finger. She was blushing and smiling at Jaime. 

“Congratulations,” Stannis said a bit dumbly, still trying to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. 

“Thank you, Mr. Baratheon,” Leah said, finally looking at Stannis again. He missed the way she had said Stannis. Jaime was grinning at him and then he was steering Leah out the door.

“The meeting will be starting soon, right?” he said in explanation, nuzzling into her neck all the way. Stannis watched them leave with a feeling of sudden envy. His stomach was in knots and all he could think about was what it would have been like if she had been on his arm instead of Jaime Lannister’s. Tyrion cleared his throat as the couple left.

“Leah had mentioned once that the only man she had ever really admired was you. I laughed, you see, when she said it and the furious look on her face is one I wouldn’t forget. Of course, that was a few years ago. Then she moved to Lannisport and I introduced her to Jaime, I’d never seen my brother so confused by a woman before and then that confusion turned into curiosity and then that turned into admiration, and so on. They’re happy, you know. _She’s_ happy. I’m willing to put things in place that you can have your deal but only if you can agree to stay away from her.” 

Stannis was clenching his fists. Tyrion had laid out why he wanted to speak with him first and everything in Stannis was telling him to refuse. His hand throbbed at the thought of touching her again and the two moments he had stolen from her echoed in his head. He could love her, he was convinced of it. But, it’s been years, she’s moved on and Stannis is still the idiot that thought he could let her go.

“Deal.” 

. . .

**_I miss the memories replaying in my head_ **   
**_I miss the thought of a forever, you and me_ **

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I happen to write a lot of unhappy endings mostly because they're kind of my favorite. I could write a happy ending, if that's something people would be interested in, so let me know?  
> But otherwise, I like how I left this. The thing about Stannis, is I feel like it's really in character for him to constantly sabotage his own happy ending, it might now always be true but in this instance I thought it was. Leah is not canon and so the rules are a bit different, I think.  
> Anyways, this is the end, I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, I'm sorry? I do and have written other Stannis involved stories, all of them are with Sansa but still, if that's something that would interest any of you, they are there.  
> I hope all of you are doing okay, and if not, I hope this at least distracted you a bit. Stay safe :)


End file.
